The purpose of this request is to accelerate the impact of the State of Illinois Dept. of Mental Health - Alcoholism Section in encouraging and helping industry install effective employee alcoholism programs. Our first major objective would be to get approval from at least two of the largest Chicago-based corporations to set up employee programs. Program coverage would include headquarters personnel as well as all divisional personnel. To achieve the latter, a close working relationship would be established with OP Cs in all states where operations are located. A second key objective would be to develop a specialized employee alcoholism program geared to the needs of small businesses and to eztablish a model program through a corsortium of such employers. The programs that are established will included the many components leading to earlier identification of employees who are allowing their misuse of alcohol to interfere with their job performance. We anticipate doing on-going research and evaluation on the progress and success of these corporate programs. The benefits of this research would have ntaional significance in that a) thousands of additional alcoholic employees throughout the country would be rehabilitated, andb) the methods and procedures used, and the results obtained, could be used as models in all fifty states.